


Never Really Over

by ClaudetteMotel



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980’s AU, Amnesia, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudetteMotel/pseuds/ClaudetteMotel
Summary: The malevolent being, also known as the Entity, has released it’s trapped survivors from the nightmare realm of trials.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Kudos: 17





	Never Really Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer — 
> 
> I do not own the characters of this story. 
> 
> This story was inspired by Stranger Things and by a post I saw on Twitter by MsKingfield. 
> 
> For those of you that don’t watch Stranger Things, it takes place in Indiana during the 1980s. 
> 
> Dwight Fairfield and David King (including some of the survivors I mention in this story) aren’t from the 1980s. 
> 
> I know very little about the 1980s (culture wise), so I am still doing my research over this time period. 
> 
> There will be a few errors! So heads up lol. Do comment! I love comments and could use feedback.

**Entity’s Realm**

“I’ll be with you in a minute, David!” Dwight hollered.

“You said that THREE times already!” David yelled back, poking the fire with a branch. The British male watched his boyfriend concentrate on feeding the fire by the small logs he collected. David sat up and smiled mischievously getting a brilliant idea. 

“Looks like you’re givin’ the fire more attention than me, love. I’m jealous...” David said, wrapping his large arms around Dwight’s stomach. 

Ignoring the brute’s whining. “Do you think it’s going to be enough for— David! Ah!” Dwight couldn’t finish his sentence due to David pecking soft kisses on the back of his neck. The brute knew him more than anyone in the world, including his weaknesses. 

“I think it’s more than enough love, we ‘ave each other. Just thought you’d remember that,” David smirked, planting another kiss on his boyfriend’s back. Dwight smiled, “You’re right, I just want us to sleep well...” 

“Don’t worry too much about it, love,”David replied, letting out a muffled laugh. Dwight let go of David and turned around. “What’s so funny?” He asked, lifting a brow. 

“Nothin’ love, just if I never kissed your neck then you’d never stop searching for wood. Now! Enough chit chat, let’s cuddle, yeah?” 

David laid on the ground and gestured the other to do the same. Dwight followed, snuggling himself into David’s large chest. It was the usual nightly routine they had. They’d walk a little far from the Campfire and settle in the part of the woods to sleep together. It was more comfier and more intimate for the couple. They’d make out or pop a few conversations here and there, eventually leading them to fall asleep together. It’s something they did repeatedly and is never tiring. It’s one of things that allows their lives to be more bearable in the Entity’s Realm.

A calm pregnant silence filled the atmosphere. Dwight slowly parted away from his boyfriend’s chest as his eyes peered at the dark sky that had very few to little stars. 

“I hate how dark it is here,” Dwight mumbled. The British male took a pause to answer his lover. “I do too, love... but think of it this way,” he starts. “Without the dark, we wouldn’t be able to see the stars.” He was right, despite the fact that there weren’t that many stars... you could still see them.

Dwight hummed in response admiring the stars in the sky then nestled into David’s body. The other quietly caressed Dwight’s hair and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“G’night, love... I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Hawkins, Indiana - November 1989**

  
_“Dwight! You’re finally awake buddy!”_


End file.
